Head Over Heel
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Bagaimana ketika seorang anak lelaki mungil yang cantik mendatangimu dan menyatakan bahwa dia 'menyukaimu? ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for Typo.
1. Prolog

Rumah kelarga Byun kedatangan tamu. Anak lelaki umur empat belas tahun dimana dirinya anak bungsu keluarga Byun menggerutu ketika sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk menyambut tamu mereka. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi sang tamu yang telah menganggu acara bermain _game_ nya _._

Masih dengan perasaan _dongkol_ , Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya kuat. Manik sipitnya menatap malas pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kemudian berganti menjadi tatapan tercengang dengan tubuh yang membeku.

"Hm.. Hai. Saya baru pindah dirumah samping, dan ingin mengantarkan kue ini."

BRAK

Baekhyun membanting pintu rumahnya, berlari kearah dapur. "Ibuuuuu!" tidak lupa dengan teriakan memanggil ibunya. "Ada lelaki tampan didepan rumah kita!"

.

 **HEAD OVER HEEL**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Chanyeol menekan bel yang berada disamping pintu dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga pintu tersebut terbuka. Ia mengetuk ujung sepatunya pada lantai dan bersenandung kecil. Matanya menatap _paper bag_ yang berisikan kue-kue kering yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Hm.. Hai. Saya baru pindah dirumah samping, dan ingin mengantarkan kue ini."

Senyuman Chanyeol masih bertahan, namun lelaki pendek didepannya tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Melainkan menatapnya dengan mata sipit yang membola dan mulut yang terbuka kecil.

BRAK

Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempatnya berpijak ketika lelaki pendek itu membanting pintu didepannya. "Apa-apaan?!"

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal kesal, namun dirinya tidak dapat menapik jantungnya yang berdetak cepat saat melihat wajah si mungil.

.

.

 _Bacot: oke. Ini singkat, karena baru prolog.-. Bingung mau ngomong apa_ _semoga pendapat kalian buat ff ini baik ya.-._

 _Sekedar informasi, Umur Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaut 6 tahun oke~ thankieeees^^_

 _Mind to review? *bow_


	2. Chapter 1

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya ketika tetangga barunya itu menyuruh dirinya untuk duduk. Ia mendudukkan tubuh tingginya pada sofa berwarna putih.

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan kue buatan ibu saya, nyonya Byun," Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah _paper_ _bag_ pada tuan rumah yang diambil dengan suka cita oleh wanita tersebut.

"Terima kasih, eum..."

"Chanyeol."

"Ah, terima kasih Chanyeol. Salam untuk ibumu. Dan maafkan sikap anakku yang tidak sopan padamu tadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian tersenyum maklum. Ia melirik anak lelaki yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya disamping nyonya Byun. Setelahnya ia melihat nyonya Byun yang menggoyangkan tubuh lelaki mungil itu. Menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf.

Si mungil mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan takut, malu dan takjub.

"Eum... Maafkan Baekki, kak Chanyeol," cicit si mungil dengan bibir yang dikulum. Ujung jemarinya ia mainkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. "Ya... Tidak apa."

Setelahnya Chanyeol pamit pulang kepada nyonya Byun, setelah sebelumnya ia menatap lelaki mungil yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ibunya.

 **.**

 **Head Over Heel**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun bersenandung riang dan melompat-lompat kecil ketika dirinya membawa piring hidangan makan malam keluarganya. Senyuman senang tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah cantiknya, dan hal tersebut tidak lepas dari pengelihatan ayahnya.

"Sepertinya anak ayah sedang bahagia."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah ayahnya. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan memainkan ujung jemarinya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kaki yang ia gesekkan pelan pada lantai. "Ish ayah~" Baekhyun duduk disamping sang ayah kemudian memeluk tubuh ayahnya. Yang dibalas dengan acakkan pada rambutnya.

"Anakmu itu," ibu Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur. "Tidak sopan ketika ada tamu tadi siang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habisnya kakak tadi tampaaaaan sekali," ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sang ibu yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa yang sangat tampan?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada ayahnya ketika mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Ia tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh sang ayah. "Ayah yang tampan~" sedang sang ayah terkekeh senang mendapatkan sikap manja sang anak.

Jessica –ibu Baekhyun, menatap malas kearah suami dan anaknya. Apalagi sikap manja anak bungsunya itu. "Rumah sebelah sudah ada penghuninya, dan mereka memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang tampan. Anak genitmu itu membanting pintu tepat diwajah tetangga baru kita."

"Benar itu, Baek?"

Si bungsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ish ayah dengar tidak, ibu memanggilku 'anakmu anakmu'. Aku memang bukan anak ibu, ibu tidak menyayangiku!"

Sang ibu mendengus, menahan rasa marah yang didominasi dengan rasa gemas terhadap anak bungsunya itu. Sedang sang suami terkekeh dan mengacak surai Baekhyun. Ia kesal terhadap sang suami yang terlalu memanjakan anak bungsunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekkie. Kan ada ayah yang menyayangi Baekkie."

Senyuman lebar kembali terlihat. Ia memeluk tubuh sang ayah dan kembali menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sang ibu. Bangga karena ayahnya berada dipihaknya.

"Tapi Baekkie harus ingat, kalau yang tampan itu hanya ayah."

"Tentu. Ayah paling tampan. Kakak tetangga yang kedua!" Baekhyun menunjukkan jempolnya diikuti anggukkan semangat sang ayah.

Jessica memijit pelipisnya. Ia memilih untuk memanggil kedua anaknya yang lain dibandingkan melihat drama menggelikan suami dan anak bungsunya.

"Baekbeom! Eunbi! Ayo kita makan malam!" teriakkannya memenuhi rumah minimalis keluarga Byun.

.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, Baekhyun kembali kedalam kamarnya. Dengan bersenandung, ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya kemudian memakai _cream_ wajah khusus malam hari. Setelah selesai dengan rutinitasnya, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama miliknya setelahnya naik keatas ranjangnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat wajah tampan tetangga barunya. Membayangkan wajah tampan tersebut, tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Pandangannya terarah pada jendela kamarnya. Dan memekik pelan ketika melihat tetangga yang tengah dipikirkannya berada pada jendela diseberang sana.

Kamar lelaki itu tepat berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

Sipit Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah tampan yang tengah serius memainkan sebuah gitar. Beruntung terdapat sebuah gorden tipis transparan, sehingga dapat dipastikan kalau Baekhyun tidak akan ketahuan memperhatikan lelaki tampan itu.

Baekhyun meremas-remas jemarinya, gemas dengan tetangganya itu. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Sedang bibirnya ia gigit untuk meredakan pekikkan senangnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

 **To: Chaeyeonnie**

' **Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, besok.'**

Setelahnya lelaki berumur empat belas tahun itu bersiap untuk tidur tanpa menutup gorden lainnya. Berharap agar lelaki tampan yang menjadi tetangga barunya hadir didalam mimpinya.

.

Keesokkan harinya, ketika jam istirahat Baekhyun mencegat seorang gadis cantik yang telah menjadi teman semasa kecilnya.

" _Wae wae wae,_ ByunBaek?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendapatkan penolakkan dari gadis tersebut ketika ia ingin meminta bantuan kepada gadis itu..

"Kau sekarang sombong sekali, Chae."

Chaeyeon memutar malas bola matanya. Ia ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kau yang selama ini menjauhiku. Sekarang kau datang untuk meminta bantuanku. Apa-apaan!"

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari si mungil Baekhyun. Ia menatap lesu gadis didepannya. "Kau setelah masuk sekolah menengah menjadi populer. Kau pasti tidak ingin bermain denganku yang tidak populer. Makanya aku menjauhimu."

"Sok tau sekali!" Chaeyeon mendorong pundak Baekhyun, kesal dengan lelaki mungil itu. "Tentu tidak, bodoh! Kau _kan_ teman terbaikku."

Perlahan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, diikuti oleh gadis didepannya. Ia membawa Chaeyeon kedalam pelukkan eratnya, yang dibalas dengan tak kalah erat oleh gadis tersebut. Keduanya menggerak-gerakkan pelukkan mereka kekanan dan kekiri, setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jadi, ByunBaek. Kau butuh bantuan apa?"

Si mungil Byun Baekhyun berdeham pelan. Ia mengulum senyuman malu-malunya, Chaeyeon menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Aku tengah menyukai seseorang."

Chaeyeon menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Lalu?"

"Karena kau sudah memiliki pacar, aku ingin kau memberikanku tips untuk mendekati lelaki tampan!"

.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun mengajak Chaeyeon bermain kerumahnya. Sekalian ia ingin memperlihatkan tetangga tampan yang telah memikat hatinya pada temannya itu. Membuktikan bahwa tetangganya itu lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan kekasih Chaeyeon, senior Jinyoung.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk dibalkon rumah Baekhyun, menikmati _cookies_ buatan ibu Baekhyun dan susu stoberi kesukaan Baekhyun.

" _Cookies_ buatan ibumu terbaik, ByunBaek!" pekik Chaeyeon heboh. "Karena kau menjauhiku, hampir satu tahun aku tidak menikmati _cookies_ buatan ibumu ini."

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek temannya itu. Ia ikut memasukkan kue buatan sang ibu kedalam mulutnya, dan menyetujui ucapan Chaeyeon, bahwa kue buatan ibunya terbaik sedunia.

"Memangnya berapa umur lelaki tampan yang kau sukai itu, Baek?"

Si lelaki terlihat berpikir. Melirikkan matanya kearah atap, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meletakkan jarinya didepan dagunya. "Eum... Tidak tau," setelahnya Baekhyun mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya dan mendengar gumaman _'bodoh'_ dari gadis disampingnya. "Aku _kan_ baru bertemu dengannya kemarin! Yang pasti dia lebih tua dariku, tubuhnya tinggi sekali!" Baekhyun memanjangkan tangannya kearah atas.

Terlihat Chaeyeon yang mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu masih asik mengunyah kue buatan ibu Baekhyun. Tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang berteriak padanya karena menghabiskan kue tersebut, sehingga lelaki itu hanya memakan sedikit kue diawal.

Sebuah suara motor mengintrupsi mereka. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap binar si pengendara motor yang berhenti tepat didepan rumah disamping rumahnya. Itu dia. Si kakak tampan tetangga barunya.

"Chaeyeon, lihat itu si kakak tampan!" bisik Baekhyun dengan pekikkan. Ia menarik tangan temannya dan menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang tengah membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. "Tampan _kan_?" Baekhyun melirik kearah Chaeyeon dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu hilang dalam pandangannya.

"Tampan sekali, ByunBaek!"

"Tuhkan, lebih tampan dia dibandingkan kak Jinyoung!"

Chaeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun setelahnya menghentakkan kakinya. "Tidak! Masih tampan kak Jinyoung!"

Baekhyun ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu lebih tampan ayahku saja!"

Si gadis tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ahya, paman Donghae paling tampan!" kemudian menunjukkan jempolnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ahya, ByunBaek. Perihal bagaimana mendekati kakak tampan itu..." Baekhyun menatap Chaeyeon antusias. Ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, menyuruh temannya itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak berkunjung kerumah sebelah saja?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, terlihat berpikir. Kemudian setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar.

' _Kakak Chanyeol, tunggu Baekki yaa~"_

.

oOo

.

 _A/N_

 _Yak ini chapter satunya, gimana? Semoga gak mengecewakan yaa~ dan Seulla menemukan satu bestie baru yang cocok buat Baekhyun. Yaitu Jung Chaeyeon, hahaha. Dan akhirnya lengkap sudah bestie yang dimiliki Baekhyun di setiap ff aku. Tiffany bestie yang cocok buat Baekhyun yang bitchy2, bawel, galak, nyebelin. Seulgi bestie Baekhyun yang agak tomboy, cocok sama Baek yang girly2 manja. Chaeyeon bestie yang cocok buat ngeaegyo bareng ByunBaek! Dan karena disini Baekhyun manja2 imut penuh aegyo, Chaeyeon jadi bestienya disini :v selamat datang buat Chaeyeon di bestie ByunBaek squad *tebar bunga* btw disini ByunBaek sama Chaeyeon sekitar kelas 2 smp ya, walaupun mereka umurnya 14 tahun wkwk._

 _Entah kenapa aku lebih suka bikin bestie Baekhyun dengan cewe, terlebih ketiga orang itu. Entah kenapa kurang sreg kalo pakai Luhan atau Kyungsoo, walaupun mereka juga cocok dijadiin apa aja/? Atau emang udah biasa baca bestie baek si Lusoo jadi mau yang beda .g semoga kalian bisa nerima bestie si mungil Byun Baekhyun ya :v_

 _Terus aku minta pendapat kalian dong. Aku ngerasa kok kayaknya ff ini gak cocok ya masuk ke rating M.-. Menurut kalian ff ini tetep di rating M atau aku turunin jadi rating T? Minta pendapat kalian ya, enaknya gimana hehe._

 _Satu lagi, ff ini termasuk ff yang ringan ya semacam 'Wanna date with me?' jadi jangan terlalu berharap ada konflik yang greget/? Karena aku lagi suka sama karakter polos Baek yang minta dipolosin .g dan karakter Chanyeol yang pasrah-pasrah aja. Karena itu,chapter ff ini gak akan banyak hehe. Aku ngomong ini dari awal semoga nanti gak ada yang protes atau minta nambah chapter, karena dengan begitu nanti jadi gatel buat bikin chapter lanjutan lagi, lagi, lagi. Ntar jadi gak abis-abis .g_

 _Last, terima kasih buat yang udah respon positif diprolog kemarin. Buat yang udah follow, fave dan review diff ini. Thank you so much *bow. Jangan lupa review lagi ya :p_


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika dirinya berdiri didepan rumah keluarga Park yang tepat berada disamping rumahnya. Ia menatap tentengan yang dibawanya kemudian menekan bel yang berada disamping pagar. Ketika seorang wanita keluar dari dalam rumah, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

Itu Park Yoora. Anak sulung keluarga Park, kakak dari Park Chanyeol.

Wanita itu membuka pagar kemudian mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Ah, Baekki! Kau benar-benar datang."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Keduanya memang sudah saling mengenal, siang tadi ditengah perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, Baekhyun yang baru turun dari bis berpapasan dengan Yoora dan nyonya Park ketika mereka pulang dari supermarket.

Baekhyun memang menyempatkan diintung membantu beberapa belanjaan kedua wanita tersebut, dan ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah ibu dan kakak dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Apalagi ketika keduanya mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkunjung kerumah mereka, Baekhyun tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

Mari mendekati kak Chanyeol akan semakin mudah untuknya.

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kediaman keluarga Park. Pandangannya ia edarkan ada setiap sudut rumah tersebut. Ia terkikik pelan ketika melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol dalam sebuah foto keluarga. Sangat tampan dengan balutan jas formalnya.

"Bibi mana?"

"Sedang mandi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag_ kearah Yoora. "Ini untuk kak Yura dan Bibi Park," yang diterima dengan baik oleh wanita itu.

Si wanita bergumam terima kasih kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada _paper bag_ lainnya yang berada ditangan Baekhyun. "Lalu yang satu lagi untuk siapa?" Yoora bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memilin ujung baju yang dikenakannya. "Untuk... Kak Chanyeol~"

 **.**

 **Head Over Heel**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Setelah diberikan izin oleh Kak Yoora, lelali mungil itu langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol yang berada dilantai dua. Ketika pintu terbuka dari dalam, Baekhyun memekik pelan ketika melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol disana.

"Eh?"

"Halo kak Chanyeol," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman perseginya yang memukau, tak lupa disertai dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Lelaki tinggi didepannya memicingkan matanya. "Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang, senang karena Chanyeol mengingat namanya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah tentu, ayo masuk."

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya, memberikan jalan agar anak lelaki itu dapat memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun melangkah senang memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Memperhatikan tiap sudut kamar lelaki tinggi itu. "Kamar kak Chanyeol rapi sekali," bocah leaki itu menunjukkan deretan gigi rapi dan mata bulan sabitnya ketika tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Sedang yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum canggung dengan tangan yang menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Tadi kak Chanyeol sedang apa, sebelum Baekki kemari?"

Chanyeol tersentak dan mengedipkan matanya. "Ah... Itu... Aku sedang bermain ini," dengan terburu ia mengambil gitarnya yang berada diatas ranjang dan menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap penuh binar pada gitar yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol kemudian menatap si pemegang dengan tatapan kagum. "Kak Chanyeol bisa memainkan ini?"

"Yeah... Sedikit."

"Coba mainkan satu lagu untuk Baekki, kak Chanyeol!"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya dengan gitarnya. "Baiklah," ia kembali tertawa ketika Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

Baekhyun menatap penuh kekaguman ketika Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi. Suara rendahnya sangat memukau ketika lelaki tinggi itu bernyanyi, berat namun enak didengar. Rasanya Baekhyun semakin menyukai lelaki tinggi ini.

Ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan permainannya, Baekhyun melompat kecil dan bertepuk tangan. "Kak Chanyeol hebat!" Baekhyun terus memuji Chanyeol, tidak mempedulikan lelaki tinggi itu yang menunduk canggung didepannya.

"Kapan-kapan ajarkan Baekki main gitar ya, kak Chanyeol! Baekki ingin sekali dapat bermain gitar."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tentu," ia mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Sedang yang lebih mungil kembali menunduk dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Ah... Ini untuk kak Chanyeol," Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag_ kecil kearah Chanyeol. "Baekki membuat ini sebelum datang kemari."

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol hendak membuka tas tersebut, namun lelaki mungil didepannya itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan dibuka sekarang, kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Baekki malu~"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun. Anak didepannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. "Baiklah, baiklah," Chanyeol meletakkan tas tersebut diatas meja samping ranjangnya. Dan kembali menatap lelaki mungil yang masih menunduk itu.

"K-kalau begitu, Baekki pulang dulu ya!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan berlari tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Bye kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol ber-ah pelan ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tersandung kakinya sendiri, namun setelahnya ia terkekeh ketika Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Chanyeol mengambil bingkisan yang diberikan Baekhyun, dan membuka bingkisan tersebut. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang berada didalam _papar bag_ tersebut.

Sebuah kotak makan yang berisikan penuh coklat dan sebuah kartu ucapan yang penuh dengan hiasan yang menarik. Lalu sebuah kalimat yang ditulis tangan oleh lelaki mungil tersebut.

 _Halo kak Chanyeol! Maafkan sikap Baekki kemarin ya! Habisnya Baekki kaget, kak Chanyeol tampan sekali_

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya namun dirinya tersenyum senang. Apalagi ketika terselip sebuah foto Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan satu mata yang tertutup dan _v sign_ kearah kamera.

"Yatuhan, lucu sekali..." dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya. Terbuktumi dengan menatap lekat foto tersebut dan meremas tangannya. Dengan terburu ia memasukkan foto tersebut kedalam dompetnya.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kantin kampusnya dan melangkah mendekati seorang lelaki yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Ia duduk dihadapan lelaki tersebut dan menyapanya. "Hai, Kyung."

Lelaki yang disapanya mendongak dan mengedikkan alisnya. "Hei, Chan. Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana. Berniat memesan makanan. Namun tarikan lelaki didepannya terhadap dompetnya membuat dirinya menunda keinginannya tersebut.

"Siapa ini?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah foto pada dompet Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki tinggi tersebut dengan wajah penasaran.

"Oh, ini Baekhyun tetangga baruku," Chanyeol menatap foto tersebut kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Dia sangat imut bukan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil kemudian memasukkan dompetnya kedalam tas. Setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mendecih pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

oOo

.

 _A/n_

 _Yash! Maaf kalau ini pendek dan mengecewakan. Efek galau sama tiket mubank :' jadi mood buat nulis itu ilang mendadak, padahal sebelumnya udah semangat banget. Mana abis dapet musibah :' semoga kalian terhibur ya, dan maaf gabisa ksih yg terbaik di chapter ini._

 _Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah support cerita ini. Hehe terharus banyak yang suka :' terus kemarin ada yang nanya, Chaeyeon itu member girlband apa, Chaeyeon itu member DIA, mantan member IOI juga hoho._

 _Kalau ada typo mohon maklum ya. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kalian *bow_

 _[Btw, kali ini Seulla update bareng sama para author kece '_ _Flameshinee feat JongTakGu;_ _RedApplee;_ _Azova10 (agak telat);_ _Ohlana94 (wattpad); dan Hyurien92' sekalian memperingati ulang tahun kak Flameshinee kemarin *tebar kiss*]_


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong sekolahnya demi menuju kelas Chaeyeon. Dan ketika matanya menangkap sosok temannya itu dia berjalan cepat dan merangkul pundak gadis tersebut.

"Chae!'" ia terkekeh ketika gadis itu terkejut dan menatap marah dirinya.

" _Yak!_ ByunBaek!"

Baekhyun menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang disamping Chaeyeon. Ia tersenyum lebar kepada orang tersebut.

"Xiao Lu!"

"Halo Baekkie!"

Dalam sekejap Chaeyeon menjadi terlupakan. Baekhyun berjalan kesamping lelaki cantik tersebut dan memeluknya. "Kau sudah kembali dari China! Mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

Chaeyeon memutar bola matanya malas, heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berubah. Tanpa mempedulikan sikap Baekhyun, Chaeyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ada dikelas, nanti setelah istirahat kau kekelas ku ya."

Baekhyun menunjukkan jempolnya kearah Luhan.

Ketiganya telah sampai di kantin sekolah. Setelah memesan makan siang, keduanya duduk pada meja yang kosong ditengah kantin.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk disamping Chaeyeon dan didepan Luhan. Ia tersenyum menatap temannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berhasil mendekati kak Chanyeol, juga kakak dan ibu kak Chanyeol!"

Si gadis ikut tersenyum. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Baekhyun. Ikut semangat dengan pembicaraan ini. "Kau bergerak cepat!"

"Tentu, aku _'kan_ pintar."

Chaeyeon memutar bola matanya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dan mengacuhkan Baekhyun. "Kau sudah memiliki nomor ponsel kak Chanyeol?" tanpa Chaeyeon tanpa memandang kearah Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memukul meja dan berdiri, Chaeyeon menatap kesal lelaki itu sebab dirinya terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya. "Kau kenapa _sih_ ByunBaek?"

"Aku lupa meminta nomor ponsel kak Chanyeol!"

Chaeyeon mendecih. "Berarti kau tidak terlalu pintar ByunBaek!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap tajam gadis disampingnya. Diam-diam dirinya merutuki Chaeyeon dan juga dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh melupakan hal yang paling penting.

 **.**

 **Head Over Heel**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun menainkan ujung sepatunya, menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang dengan bosan. Lelaki imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bus tersebut sudah telat lima menit dari jadwal yang tertulis dihalte.

"Baekhyun?"

Si mungil terlonjak ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol berada didepan halte dengan motor miliknya. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Kak Chanyeol!" pekiknya riang. Ia mendekati lelaki tinggi tersebut dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dan wajahnya memerah ketika lelaki tampan itu mengacak surainya.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu ayo naik. Kita pulang bersama!"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Lelaki mubgil itu langsung meloncat menaiki motor Chanyeol, duduk dibelakang lelaki tinggi tersebut. Tangan pendeknya melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol, jemarinya meremas bagian depan jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol. "Ayo, Kak Chanyeol!"

Sedang yang lebih tinggi diam sejenak kemudian berdeham pelan. Menghilangkan rasa canggung pada dirinya. "Ehm.. Baiklah, pegangan yang erat."

Baekhyun mengangguk kuat, ia megeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Chanyeol. Tersenyum ketika merasakan degupan jantung Chanyeol yang sama cepat seperti miliknya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, jatuh tertidur dipunggung Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan motor Chanyeol berhenti dan si pemilik mematikan mesinnya. Ia menatap bingung ketika pemandangan didepan bukanlah rumahnya, melainkan jejeran toko-toko.

"Kak Chanyeol, kita dimana?" dengan mata yang masih satu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih duduk didepannya. Ia melepaskan pelukkan pada pinggang Chanyeol dengan canggung, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. "Maaf," cicitnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia turun dari motornya kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Ayo turun. Aku traktir _ice cream_."

Baekhyun menatap sumringah kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu melompat dari atas motor kemudian mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menuntunnya memasuki sebuah kedai khusus _dessert_. Dengan senyuman anak-anaknya, Baekhyun duduk dengan sebuah buku menu dihadapannya

"Pesan apa yang kau suka, Baek," Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk lucu. Mata bulatnya tidak melepaskan pandangan pada sosok mungil didepannya. Bagaimana si mungil membaca buku menu, memilih makanan yang diinginkannya. Kemudian Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari tingkah anehnya, lelaki tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut membaca buku menu.

"Kak Chanyeol, aku mau ini!" Baekhyun menunjuk gambar _ice cream_ dengan kembang gula. Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Boleh," Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Setelah sepeninggal pelayan tersebut, keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya yang berada diatas pahanya dengan kepala yang menunduk, sedang Chanyeol yang berfokus dengan ponselnya. Namun sesekali lelaki itu mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kak Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari?"

"Hanya... Ingin. Baekkie tidak suka?"

"Tentu suka!" bantah Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Aku hanya... Bingung. Lalu kenapa kak Chanyeol tadi ada disekitar sekolahku?"

"Aku sehabis mengerjakan tugas di daerah sana, lalu tidak disangka aku melihatmu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kak Chanyeol. Baekkie boleh minta nomor ponsel, kak Chanyeol?"

"Tentu."

Setelah keduanya saling bertukar nomor ponsel, tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Kemudian disambut dengan pekikan girang Baekhyun dan tawa Chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah lelaki tersebut.

.

.

Selesai dengan makan _ice cream_ , Chanyeol mengendarai motornya menuju rumahnya dan Baekhyun. Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun langsung meloncat turun dari motor Chanyeol, sedang Chanyeol tersenyum canggung ketika seorang perempuan menatap mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Yang paling kecil tersentak kemudian menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sebal. "Aku pergi makan _ice cream_ dengan kak Chanyeol."

"Siapa dia?" Eunbi – kakak baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih duduk diatas motornya dengan dagunya. Matanya memincing, menatap tajam kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Ini tetangga baru kita, kak."

"Oh..." Eunbi mengangguk namun tidak menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya terhadap Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan senyuman canggungnya. "Cepat masuk, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menghadap kearah Chanyeol untuk berterima kasih terlebih dahulu, kemudian berlari memasuki rumahnya dengan lompatan-lompatan kecilnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menahan rasa gemasnya ketika kakak Baekhyun masih menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat adikku. Cepat masuk kedalam rumahmu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian membuka pagarnya dengan terburu dan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan mendorong motornya. Ia menghela nafasnya ketika kakak Baekhyun telah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hah... Dia perempuan, tapi kenapa galak sekali."

.

Baekhyun berlari ketika kakak tertuanya mengejar dengan tatapan marahnya. Si bungsu tertawa senang. "Ibu! Lihat kak Baekbeom pelit sekali!"

"Dia mengambil pulsa terakhirku, ibu!"

"Aku _kan_ ingin menghubungi kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek sang kakak yang masih setia mengejarnya. Baekhyun berlindung dibalik tubuh kakak keduanya yang tengah duduk tenang diruang keluarga. Dia tersenyum senang ketika Baekbeom menghentikan kejarannya dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kak Eunbi~ lihat kak Baekbeom pelit."

Sang kakak meliriknya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"Kalian berisik sekali sih!" tanpa mempedulikan tatapan memelas sang adik, Eunbi berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun cemberut ketika kakaknya tidak membela dirinya. Sebelum kakak paling tua mengganggu dirinya, Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya kemudian menutup pintunya cukup keras. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _chat_. Dengan senyuman malunya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengirimkan pesan untuk Chanyeol.

 **To: Kakak Chanyeol tampan**

' **Halo kak Chanyeol, ini Baekki'**

Tanpa menunggu lama, ponselnya bergetar menandakan Chanyeol membalas pesannya. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Baekhyun langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From: Kakak Chanyeol tampan_

' _Hai Baekkie.'_

Dua kalimat tersebut mampu membuat Baekhyun memekik senang. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Baekhyun mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan tersebut.

 **To: Kakak Chanyeol tampan**

' **Kak Chanyeol sedang apa?'**

 _From: Kakak Chanyeol tampan._

' _Sedang membalas pesanmu, kekeke._

 _Kalau Baekkie sedang apa?'_

 **To: Kakak Chanyeol tampan**

' **Memikirkan kak Chanyeol '**

 _From: Kakak Chanyeol tampan_

' _Kekeke, Baekkie membuatku tersenyum'_

Baekhyun memekik pelan saking senangnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal tidurnya. Kepalanya terangkat, matanya menatap jendela kamarnya. Senyumnya merekah, kemudian ia berlari mendekati jendela tersebut kemudian membukanya.

 **To: Kakak Chanyeol tampan**

' **Kak Chanyeol, bisa buka jendela kamarnya?'**

Tanpa balasan, jendela kamar diseberangnya terbuka. Terlihat lelaki tampan _nya_ disana. Baekhyun memerah ketika melihat Chanyeol yang hanya memakai kaos singlet, memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya yang keren. Diam-diam Baekhyun menelan liurnya.

"Kak Chanyeol!" sapanya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan tawa lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Hei, ternyata kamar kita bersebrangan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Baekkie melihat kak Chanyeol bermain gitar kemarin," ucap si mungil dengan wajah memerahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, diam-diam dirinya menahan rasa gemas ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk malu dengan wajah memerahnya. Ia menatap langit malam diluar, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan lelaki mungil didepannya itu. "Bintangnya sangat banyak..."

Baekhyun ikut menatap langit di luar sana. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sangat cantik."

Tepat ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Chanyeol memberikan senyuman teduhnya, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap panik kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah sepenuhnya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"A-anu... Itu..." Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali menatap Chanyeol, kemudian ia menyesali pilihannya karena lelaki tampan tersebut tengah menatap teduh kearahnya. "Sudahmalamakuharustidur!"

 _Brak_

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun atau menunggu Chanyeol membalas ucapannya, Baekhyun langsung menutup jendela kamarnya dengan cepat kemudian berlari menuju kasurnya. Wajahnya yang merah memalu ia tenggelamkan pada bantal empuknya.

Ponsel yang ia taruh didalam sakunya bergetar, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

 _From: Kakak Chanyeol tampan_

' _Tidak sopan sekali pergi begitu saja hm... Baiklah, selamat malam Baekkie, semoga memimpikanku.'_

Senyuman dan pekikkan senang tidak dapat Baekhyun tahan lagi. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya acak menggesekkan kasurnya. Berguling diatas kasurnya.

"Selamat malam kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak keras, berharap semoga Chanyeol tidak berada di jendela kamarnya dan mendengar teriakkannya.

Namun tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengarkan teriakannya. Bahkan pekikan senangnya pun Chanyeol mendengarnya. Lelaki tampan itu masih betah menatap jendela kamar Baekhyun dengan senyuman simpulnya.

.

oOo

.

 _Yak! Baekkie dan kak Chanyeol kembali~ terima kasih buat yang udah mendukung ff ini dengan mereview, fave atau follow *bow. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter kali ini hehe._

 _Untuk cerita ini sepertinya bakal tetep aku taruh di rated M untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa tau aku ngefeel bikin nc buat ff ini. Tapi kalo sewaktu-waktu aku ganti ratingnya jadi K atau T jangan kecewa ya *bow._

 _Lassssst. Mind to review? Thank you. I love you all 3_


	5. Chapter 4

Baekhyun itu pemikirannya sempit. Hanya dengan Chanyeol yang mengirimkan pesan untuk pergi dengannya ke taman bermain pada hari minggu ini, satu rumah heboh dengan teriakannya. Kaki mungilnya berlari mengitari rumah, memberitaukan keluarganya perihal tersebut.

"Kak Chanyeol mengajakku berkencan!"

Kemudian setelah memenuhi setiap sudut rumah dengan pekikkan senangnya, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan menarik tangan sang ibu.

"Ibu, bantu Baekkie mencari pakaian yang bagus untuk kencan nanti!"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum, anak bungsunya ini memang penuh dengan aura keceriaan, namun kali ini aura ceria tersebut terasa sangat besar. Sebagai ibu, Jessica hanya dapat tersenyum senang. Dia akan berterima kasih pada Chanyeol nantinya.

Namun berbeda dengan ayah yang sangat memanjakan Baekhyun dan dua orang kakak yang sangat menjaga adik kecilnya itu.

Kakak perempuan Baekhyun lebih dulu memasuki kamar adiknya. Menatap tidak percaya pada sang ibu yang tengah memilihkan baju untuk Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap tajam sang adik yang tersenyum dengan mata tertutupnya.

"Chanyeol itu lelaki tetangga kita?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan anggukkan sang ibu.

"Apa! Kalau begitu aku harus ikut!"

"Aku juga ikut!" disusul oleh suara kakak lelakinya yang berdiri disamping Eunbi.

"Ayah juga ikut!" kemudian sang ayah yang berlari memasuki kamar Baekhyun mengacungkan tangannya. "Ayah tidak akan membiarkan anak kesayangan ayah pergi hanya berdua dengan lelaki lain selain ayah. Apalagi dia lebih jelek dari ayah."

Baekhyun berdiri diatas kasurnya. Menatap tajam dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut kearah tiga orang yang mengacaukan suasana hatinya. "Tidak boleh! Ini kencan Baekkie dengan kak Chanyeol!"

"Pokoknya kami harus ikut!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Diam!"

Dan akhirnya sang ibu yang harus turun tangan. Jessica mendorong ketiga orang lainnya agar keluar kamar Baekhyun. Menatap tajam ketiga orang tersebut. "Kalian, jangan ganggu anakku!" ucapnya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada ketiga orang tersebut. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menguncinya.

Ayah dan dua orang anaknya yang berdiri dibalik pintu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tapi... Kita _kan_ juga anaknya," ucap Baekboem yang disahuti dengan anggukan Eunbi.

"Aku suaminya."

"Kalau begitu ini salah ayah!"

Jika ketiga orang diliar tengah saling menyalahkan, Jessica kembali mendekati Baekhyun kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya agar turun dari atas kasur.

"Nah, Baekkie nanti pakai ini saja ya."

Baekhyun menerima pakaian yang diberikan sang ibu. Satu stel kemeja putih corak biru dan celana bahan pendek selutut. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, Baekkie mandi dulu ya. Ibu jangan kemana2, nanti mereka menganggu Baekkie lagi."

Jessica hanya mengangguk dan kembali membereskan baju-baju Baekhyuj yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan. Sedang anak bungsunya masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui oleh keluarga Byun, Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan mereka berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya dengan kuku yang digigit. Berpikir apakah dirinya bertindak sangat lancang dengan mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan.

.

 **Head Over Heel**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia berlari hingga mencapai depan lelaki tersebut.

"Kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika lelaki mungil itu menghampirinya. Matanya menatap, meneliti penampilan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat sangat imut dengan kemeja yang dimasukkan kedalam celana pendeknya. Kemudian sebuah sepatu _kets_ menjadi alas lelaki mungil itu. _Simple_ , namun terlihat mengagumkan ketika Baekhyun yang memakainya.

Sangat imut.

"Ehem. Tolong jaga matamu, anak muda."

Chanyeol tersentak pelan ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang yang berdiri berjejer tengah menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol yang merasa hawa tidak mengenakkan tertuju padanya, hanya dapat tersenyum canggung lalu membungkuk pelan.

"Ayah, jangan menakuti kak Chanyeol!" si mungil bergerak memunggungi Chanyeol dan merentangkan tangannya. Menjadi tameng bagi yang lebih tinggi.

"Dia melihat Baekkie seperti ingin memakan anakku. Dia bukan lelaki baik-baik," ucapan dari sang ayah mendapat anggukkan setuju oleh kedua anaknya yang lain.

Jessica yang tadinya hanya berdiri diam akhirnya berjalan kearah barisan tiga orang tersebut. Ia mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu dengan orang yang baru kau temui. Jaga ucapanmu."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap memelas kearah sang istri. "Tapi sayang. Anak kita~"

"Sstt!" Jessica meletakkan telunjuknya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Wanita itu menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu berdiri lebih dekat dengan barisan tiga orang 'pelindung' Baekhyun.

"Nah Chanyeol, perkenalkan ini ayah dan kakak-kakak Baekhyun " Jessica menunjuk kearah tiga orang tersebut. "Jangan sakit hati dengan ucapan dan tingkah mereka, ya."

Chanyeol menggaruk leher belakangnya kemudian mengangguk. "Iya tante. Tidak apa-apa."

Jessica memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Chanyeol. Kemudian menoleh pada ketiga orang lainnya dengan senyuman yang luntur seketika. "Dan kalian, Donghae, Baekboem, Eunbi. Ini Chanyeol, dan jangan macam-macam," mata sipitnya yang ia turunkan pada Baekhyun melotot, memberikan peringatan pada ketiga orang tersebut. Ia tersenyum puas ketika tiga orang tersebut mengangguk dan mengucapkan _'iya'_ dengan serempak.

"Nah, Baekki," ia kembali berfokus pada anak sulungnya. "Ini helmnya," ia memberika sebuah helm putih dengan gambar stoberi kepada Baekhyun. Yang langsung diambil dengan cepat oleh sang anak dan langsung memakainya.

"Chanyeol, jaga anakku ya."

"Anak kita~" Jessica menoleh dengan cepat kearah sang suami dan mendelik, memperingati lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol yang bingung harus mengucapkan apa hanya tersenyum canggung dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu tante, om dan... Kakak-kakak Baekhyun," Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun agar mengikutinya menuju motornya yang terparkir didepan rumah ya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam pada tangannya yang berada dibahu Baekhyun yang berasal dari tiga orang 'pelindung' Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Baekkie."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, hingga penutup helm yang dikenakannya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Setelahnya, ketika Chanyeol sudah memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan benar, lelaki itu langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Sedangkan keluarga Byun – lebih tepatnya sang ayah dan kedua anak lainnya, menatap tidak percaya ketika lelaki bungsu dikeluarga mereka pergi dengan orang lain.

"Anakku~"

Jessica menghela nafasnya kemudian menarik tiga orang tersebut agar masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!"

"Jangan macam-macam, atau tidak ada makan malam!"

"Ibu!/Sayang!"

.

.

Sesampainya kedua anak adam ditempat tujuan, Chanyeol melepaskan helm dari kepala Baekhyun kemudian merapikan kembali rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. Setelah menitipkan helm mereka pada tempat yang disediakan, keduanya jalan beriringan untuk membeli tiket masuk.

Karena antrian yang lumayan padat, Baekhyun mengeluh akibat tubuh mungilnya terdorong-dorong. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal tersebut, menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri didepannya kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, kau aman disini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan pekikkan senangnya ketika Chanyeol memeluk dirinya.

"Baekkie nanti ingin main apa saja?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya mengedip cepat.

"Eum... Banyak! Baekkie ingin naik komedi putar!"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun melangkah maju ketika antrian didepannya berjalan. "Lalu? Apa lagi?"

"Arung jeram!" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum senang, membayangkan betapa serunya ketika air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Lagi?"

"Eum... Baekkie ingin naik _roller coster_. Hanya saja... Baekkie takut~"

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Ia mengacak pucuk rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkan Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap yang lebih tinggi. Kepalanya mendongak tinggi demi menatap lelaki tersebut. "Kak Chanyeol akan menjaga Baekkie?" ucapnya dengan nada riang _khas_ dirinya.

"Tentu."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menghilangkan senyumannya ketika bersama lelaki mungil ini. Ia kembali mengacak poni Baekhyun gemas kemudian mengajak lelaki itu untuk membeli tiket masuk.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja turun dari arena _roller coster_ yang sudah membuat mereka berteriak keras. Chanyeol tertawa senang ketika permainan mereka selesai, namun lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengigil ketakutan.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk dibangku terdekat. Ia merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus surainya dengan pelan. "Tenanglah, Baek."

"I-itu ternyata sangat menyeramkan, kak Chanyeol! Baekkie takut!" Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam pelukkan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa pelan tanpa menghentikan usapannya pada surai Baekhyun. Tangan lainnya menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun, menenangkan lelaki mungil itu. "Mau minum? Tenggorokan Baekkie pasti sakit sudah teriak-teriak tadi," Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tetap menunggu ditempat duduk mereka sedangkan dirinya pergi untuk membelikan minum untuk lelaki mungil tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali dengan dua buah cup berisikan susu coklat dan _coke_. Ia memberikan gelas berisikan susu coklat kepada Baekhyun, yang diterima dengan riang oleh lelaki mungil tersebut. Keduanya terdiam saat menikmati minuman mereka, setelah habis Baekhyun yang bergerak untuk membuang sampahnya.

"Baekkie sudah lebih tenang?"

Si mungil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia memainkan saku celananya dengan canggung. "Maaf Baekkie sudah membuat kak Chanyeol repot."

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengacak surai yang lebih mungil. "Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Gimana kalau sekarang kita lanjut bermain?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya lalu mengajak Baekhyun agar pergi dari sana dengan menggandeng tangan lelaki mungil tersebut.

.

Permainan terakhir yang harus dimainkan ketika pergi ketaman bermain pastinya bianglala. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki wahan tersebut ketika hari menjelang sore.

Dengan duduk yang berhadapan, keduanya terdiam dengan mata yang memandang pemandangan dari ketinggian. Baekhyun sesekali memasukkan gula-gula kapas kedalam mulutnya, membiarkan makanan manis tersebut melumer didalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan gula-gula kapas miliknya. "Kak Chanyeol mau?"

Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan mengabil potongan kecil dari gula-gula kapas tersebut. Memasukkan potongan tersebut dengan mata yang menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Habis ini, Baekkie ingin pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Iya. Masih ada _pr_ yang harus Baekkie kerjakan..."

"Baiklah..."

Kembali terjebak dalam keheningan, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Kak Chanyeol..." panggilnya.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan anak lelaki tersebut. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang memainkan ujung jemarinya, terlihat gugup.

"Baekkie ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Katakan saja, Baekkie."

"Eum... Baekkie menyukai kak Chanyeol, sejak pertama kali melihat kak Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya cepat, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melirik pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tau."

Kepala Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk langsung terangkat. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membola lucu dan wajah terkejutnya. "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia memangku dagunya dengan tangan, menatap wajah Baekhyuna yang memerah lucu. "Aku juga menyukai Baekkie."

"B-BENARKAH?"

"Benar. Aku tidak berbohong," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik Baekhyun agar duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun menurut, ia duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah lucunya. Kembali menundukkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya. "K-kenapa kak Chanyeol menyukai Baekkie?" bisiknya pelan yang masih mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Karena... Itu Baekkie."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata _puppy_ yang menggemaskan. Tak lupa senyuman malu yang terlukis dengan manis diwajahnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa gemas mengacak rambut Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipinya. "Kenapa Baekkie sangat menggemaskan..." ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya.

Dengan berani, Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening lelaki mungil tersebut. Setelahnya ia menatap lembut sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun.

Sedang Baekhyun yang memerah malu hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia terpekik senang dengan pelan. Chanyeol yang kembali merasa gemas kembawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

.

oOo

.

 _Uwaaaa ChanBaek udah ngakuin perasaannya hahaha. Apa terlalu cepat? Yang ngerasa alurnya cepat emang sengaja sih dibikin begini hahaha karena emang cuma ff ringan aja. Karena bukan genrenya dibuat alur yang agak lambat. Oleh karena itu... Ff ini akan rampung dalam 2/3 chapter lagi. Yey~_

 _Dan, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave dan follow cerita ini *bow* Seulla gabakal bosen buat ngucapin itu kkk._

 _Satu lagi. Secara resmi, aku nurunin rating ff ini menjadi K+ yuhu~_

 _Jangan lupa review ya buat kalian yang gak sabar buat cerita adek Baekkie dan kak Chanyeol di chapter selanjutnya_


	6. Chapter 5

Chanyeol tidak tahu, kalau Baekhyun dapat membawa dampak baik bagi dirinya. Ketika pagi hari dirinya mendapatkan pesan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa kalau semangat dalam dirinya bergejolak. Bahkan senyuman dibibirnya terus merekah hingga dibawa keruang makan.

Saat sang kakak yang mengejeknya, Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya enteng tanpa membalasnya. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman pada sang kakak.

Ucapan _'Selamat pagi kak Chanyeol^^ semoga hari kak Chanyeol penuh dengan Baekkie ya'_ nyatanya menjadi mantra yang ampuh baginya.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali, Chanyeol," sang ayah yang tengah menikmati kopi paginya menatap anak bungsunya. Pagi damai seperti ini sangat aneh baginya, karena biasanya kedua anaknya itu selalu punya bahan untuk dijadikan alasan bertengkar.

"Ya... Biasa saja, ayah."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengambil tas kuliahnya dan kunci motor kesayangannya. "Aku berangkat dulu, ayah, ibu, kakak."

Setelahnya ia keluar dari rumahnya lalu membawa motornya keluar dari rumahnya. Saat memanaskan mesin motornya, Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh teriakkan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki mungil _nya_ berdiri didepan mobil ayahnya. Telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Baekhyun berlari pelan mendekati Chanyeol. "Kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya, mendengar suara Baekhyun membuat semangatnya lebih berapi-api. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu terpekik senang.

"Baekkie ingin berangkat sekolah?"

Si mungil mengangguk cepat.

"Kak Chanyeol semangat kuliahnya, ya!"

"Baekkie juga semangat sekolahnya, ya."

Acara saling tatap dan membalas senyuman mereka terhenti ketika sebuah dehaman dari ayah Baekhyun terdengar.

Chanyeol membungkuk sopan, sedang Baekhyun menatap sebal sang ayah.

"Baekkie ayo berangkat sekolah," ucap lelaki paruh baya itu dengan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan semakin mendekati Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. "Kak Chanyeol, Baekkie berangkat dulu!" setelah itu berlari memasuki mobil sang ayah demi menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Sementara Chanyeol berdiri canggung pada tempatnya, tuan Byun menatap dirinya tajam seakan mengantarkan aliran listrik kepadanya. Ia kembali membungkuk sopan. "Selamat pagi, tuan Byun."

Dan tanpa menjawab sapaannya, lelaki paruh baya itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang meringis pelan.

 **.**

 **Head Over Heel**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus mengoceh dengan mata yang terus menatap layar ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk kak Chanyeolnya. Ia tersenyum senang dengan pekikkan lucu saking bahagianya.

"Kau tau, Chae. Kak Chanyeol juga menyukaiku! Bukankah itu bagus?" ucapnya dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada ponselnya. Sesekali ia menyuapkan makan siangnya dan kembali berfokus pada ponselnya.

"Jangan bermain ponsel ketika sedang makan, ByunBaek!"

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya lalu menatap Chaeyeon dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku _kan_ sedang bertukar pesan dengan kak Chanyeol."

Si wanita mendelik pada Baekhyun, baginya wajah memelas Baekhyun tidak akan mempan untuknya. Chaeyeon menarik ponsel Baekhyun lalu memasukkan ponselnya pada saku seragamnya. "Cepat habiskan makananmu. Jika sudah habis, aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk cepat dan berfokus pada makanannya. Menyuapkan makanan dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"Ohya, Chae. Luhan mana?"

"Hm..." Chaeyeon melirik keatas, terlihat berpikir. "Dia sedang ujian susulan bersama guru Kang," ia ikut makan dengan tenang bersama Baekhyun.

Ditengah ketenangan mereka, tiga orang perempuan menghampiri meja yang mereka tempati. Dengan kompak, Baekhyun dan Chaeyeon mendongak dan mendapati Minah, Yura dan Hyeri berdiri berjajar dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan mencoba mengabaikan ketiga perempuan tersebut, sedang Chaeyeon menatap ketiganya dengan tajam.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" ucap Chaeyeon dengan galak.

"Maaf kekasih kakak kelas, kami tidak ada urusan denganmu," Minah melambaikan tangannya malas kearah Chaeyeon. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah meledek lalu duduk dihadapan lelaki mungil tersebut. "Halo Byun Baekhyun si anak manja."

Minah menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyapa Baekhyun dengan suara anak-anaknya yang terkesan dimainkan. "Sudah ku duga kau memang penyuka sesama jenis, ya."

Baekhyun masih mengacuhkan perempuan Kang tersebut. Menurutnya ucapan wanita tersebut tidak lebih penting daripada makanannya yang mengenyangkan.

"Tapi seleramu boleh juga, Byun. Kenalkan aku dengan lelaki yang berfoto bersamamu kemarin _dong_."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Minah. Ia tau siapa lelaki yang dimaksud perempuan ini. Itu pasti kak Chanyeol! Pasalnya, Baekhyun memang memposting foto mereka diakun media sosialnya.

"Tsh. Kau menstalk akunku? Tidak disangka."

"Tidak juga, fotomu dan lelaki tampan itu lewat di _explore_ ku. Jadi yah... Aku melihatnya karena ada lelaki tampan disana. Jika itu foto _selfiemu_ sendiri, aku tidak akan sudi melihatnya."

Baekhyun meremas sumpitnya kuat-kuat. Nafasnya memburu mendengar ucapan Minah. "Aku juga tidak akan sudi mengenalkan kekasihku denganmu. Dasar wanita ular jelek!"

"Sepertinya dia terpaksa menjadi kekasihmu. Kau itu _kan_ anak manja, pasti kau merengek agar dia menjadi kekasihmu. Aku benar _kan_?"

"Kau tidak!"

"Ck, pergi sana kalian!" Chaeyeon berdiri lalu mendorong tubuh Minah hingga wanita itu terjatuh dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Dengan tawa senangnya, Chaeyeon menunjuk kearah Minah yang terjungkal diatas lantai dengan wajah memerahnya.

Dengan bantuan kedua temannya, Minah kembali berdiri dan menatap marah pada dua orang yang tengah tertawa. Ia menatap sekeliling, dimana tak sedikit dari murid yang berada dikantin menertawai dirinya. "Awas kalian!" setelah itu ia memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan kantin diikuti dengan dua temannya.

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chaeyeon, memberikan dua jempolnya untuk temannya itu.

"ByunBaek, memangnya kau dan kak Chanyeol sudah resmi menjadi kekasih?"

Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "Aku belum yakin, kak Chanyeol hanya bilang kalau dia juga menyukaiku."

.

.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan senyumannya sejak kelas masih berlangsung hingga jam makan siang sudah tiba. Dan ketika lelaki itu menatap ponselnya, senyumnya semakin lebar.

Kyungsoo yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tidak makan siang, Chan?"

"Nanti aku akan menyusul. Kau belilah dulu," bahkan lelaki tinggi itu tidak menoleh kearahnya.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya lalu meninggalkan meja yang mereka tempati untuk memesan makan siangnya. Ketika dirinya kembali dengan makanan siangnya, Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol, pesan makananmu sekarang. Atau nanti jatah makan siangmu akan habis."

Yang lebih tinggi mendesah pelan kemudian mengangguk. Ia menonggalkan ponselnya diatas meja lalu berjalan dengan terburu untuk mendapatkan makan siangnya.

Kyungsoo mulai menyuapkan makanannya, ia melirik kearah ponsel Chanyeol yang bergetar. Ia membaca satu pesan yang masuk kesana kemudian tersenyum miring ketika mendapati nama 'Baekkie' tertulis disana.

Ketika Chanyeol telah kembali, lelaki itu langsung merempas ponselnya dan mengetikkan balasan pesan.

"Hei, Chan. Sedaritadi kau bertukar pesan dengan siapa?"

"Eh?" mata bulat Chanyeol menatap kearah Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Dengan... Orang yang kusukai dan menyukaiku," ia terkekeh kecil menyadari ucapannya.

Bibir berbentuk hati Kyungsoo membulat. Lelaki mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya alu kembali menyuapkan satu suapan untuknya. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia tetangga baruku. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, Kyung. Dia sangat menggemaskan."

"Memang berapa usianya?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Bibirnya ia miringkan kesamping, hingga lesung pipit disebelah pipinya terlihat dengan jelas. "15 tahun, kurasa."

Kepala Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, kali ini ia melakukannya berulang kali. "Memangnya kau yakin dengan perasaannya? Bagaimanapun dia masih kecil. Hm... Kau tau cinta monyet?"

.

Chanyeol sebenarnya orang yang mudah terpengaruh oleh orang lain. Buktinya ucapan Kyungsoo ketika makan siang tadi membuat dirinya selalu berpikir tentang hal tersebut. Baekhyun selama ini terlihat manis padanya, sifat malu-malunya sangat menggemaskan dan Chanyeol merasakan ketulusan dari lelaki mungil itu.

Namun apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo memang ada benarnya. Baekhyun masih terlalu muda. Apa dia benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya sebatas mengaguminya? Apa perasaan yang dimiliki anak itu akan bertahan lama atau hanya sebuah cinta monyet yang sebentar lagi akan hilang.

Chanyeol memang salah, karena dirinya tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

Dan dia semakin salah ketika dirinya mengabaikan pesan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan bantal yang berada diatas kasurnya. Kembali memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya yang jauh lebih mungil darinya dapat membuat dirinya sebingung ini.

Bahkan teori-teori yang diajarkan dosennya lebih mudah baginya.

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata bulatnya. "Baekhyun..." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Chanyeol bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap bingung sang ibu yang berada dibalik pintunya.

"Ada Kyungsoo di ruang tamu. Katanya kalian akan kerja kelompok?"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya, lupa dengan janjinya bersama Kyungsoo. "Aku lupa. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

.

.

Baekhyun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya bosan menunggu balasan pesan dari kak Chanyeol. Tiap detik ia memeriksa ponselnya, mengharapan sebuah notif masuk pada ponselnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya diatas meja, benda persegi itu bergetar. Dengan ceoat Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa ketika membaca nama Luhan disana. Ia melempar ponselnya sembarang diatas kasurnya kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Ah! Aku kerumah kak Chanyeol saja!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun berlari keluar kamarnya. Ia berenti di dapur untuk mengambil beberapa kue yang berada disana, untuk diberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Usai pamit dengan sang ibu, Baekhyun berlari keluar rumahnya lalu menuju rumah sebelahnya. Tanpa perlu memakai sandalnya.

Tidak perlu memencet bel, Baekhyun masuk melewati pagar rumah keluarga Park dengan senyuman senang diwajahnya. Ia membayangkan wajah terkejut Chanyeol karena dirinya yang datang tiba-tiba, lalu mereka akan makan kue rlkering buatan ibunya berdua di kamar Chanyeol.

Ah! Baekhyun juga akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan memainkan gitarnya. Sangat mengasikkan!

"Kak Chanyeol! Baekkie datang!"

Baru saja Baekhyun membuka pintu utama kediaman Park, senyuma lebarnya luntur ketika melihat seorang lelaki lain yang duduk sangat dekat dengan kak Chanyeol _nya_. Matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan terlukanya, bibirnya ia kerucutnya demi menahan air mata yang akan meleleh dari mata sipitnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya lalu berlari kembali menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap bingung kearahnya lalu mengejar dirinya. "Baekkie!"

.

oOo

.

 _Satu chapter lagi menuju ending~ huaaa akhirnya ff ini mau selesai juga :' semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini ya^^ makasih banyak buat yang selalu dukung ff ini dan dukung Seulla juga tentunya hehe *bow. Mind to review? Thank you^~^_


	7. Chapter 6 :: Ending

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari kearah rumahnya. Dan karena tangisan dan teriakannya, membuat kedua kakaknya keluar dari rumah. Diam-diam Chabyeol meringis kecil ketika melihat dua kakak Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat garang. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kedua kakak Baekhyun.

"Hm... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun," ucapnya dengan mata yang melirik Baekhyun yang memeluk kakak perempuannya dari belakang.

"Baekkie tidak ingin bertemu kak Chanyeol! Kak Chanyeol jahat!"

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa Baekhyun harus berkata seperti itu di depan kakak-kakaknya?

"Baekkie, tadi Baekkie hanya salah paham."

"Pergi sana. Kau tidak dengar adikku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lesu. Matanya menatap sendu kearah Baekhyun yang berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya dapat berdiri diam didepan kediaman rumah Byun, walaupun kedua kakak Baekhyun telah meninggalkannya dengan bantingan pintu yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Baekkie..."

 **.**

 **Head Over Heel**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengaduk kopi didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya menghela nafas lesu. Membuat Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya mendesah kesal, merasa terganggu dengan sikap aneh temannya itu.

"Kau itu kenapa _sih,_ Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia meminum sedikit kopinya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelumnya, mengaduk-aduk kopi tersebut.

"Masalah Baekhyun?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba membenturkan keningnya di meja. Lelaki tinggi itu menggeram frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

"Baekhyun tidak mau bertemu denganku. Bahkan jendela kamarnya selalu dia tutup dengan _gorden_ ," Chanyeol meremas rambutnya gemas. "Ini bahkan sudah tiga hari!"

Kyungsoo meringis kecil. Ia hanya dapat mengucapkan kata sabar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Memberikan kekuatan untuk temannya itu.

"Kau sudah kerumahnya dengan sopan?"

"Aku selalu kerumahnya. Pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus aku selalu kerumahnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah masuk sekolah semenjak kejadian itu. Sore sehabis pulang kuliah juga. Malam sehabis makan malan aku juga kerumahnya."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosennya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sangat kacau.

"Ayah dan kedua kakaknya selalu menjadi tameng yang tajam untuk Baekhyun. Mereka sangat menyeramkan."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Benar! Aku ingin memaki, namun aku takut semakin tidak mendapatkan restu."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya. Menahan tawanya yang akan keluar. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Ini semua karenaku."

"Tidak, Kyung. Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil, sehingga mudah salah paham."

"Dan kau masih mau dengannya yang masih terlalu kecil?"

Chanyeol memandang lurus kedepan dengan senyuman teduhnya. Membayabgkan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu. "Sangat mau."

.

.

Tidak jauh dengan kegalauan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun seperti itu. Bahkan dirinya lebih parah. Mogok makan, mogok sekolah, bahkan mogok keluar kamar. Dia selalu menangis, merengek sambil berkata "Aku merindukan kak Chanyeol~" tapi dirinya juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Ketika Chaeyeon datang menjenguknya, Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah temannya itu. Ia melemparkan bantal-bantal diatas kasurnya kearah temannya itu. Merasa sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau kemari?!"

"Aku ingin menjengukmu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku benci padamu!"

Chaeyeon menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun. Ia menyingkirkan bantal-bantal Baekhyun yang tergeletak didepannya lalu berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun. Chaeyeon duduk disamping Baekhyun, walaupun temannya itu selalu mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Kau kenapa _sih_? Kau bertengkar dengan kak Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?!"

"Tentu. Kau menukis status _galau_ di instagrammu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia memilih untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Tidak mempedulikan Chaeyeon yang kesal karena posisinya membelakangi perempuan itu.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kak Chanyeol juga menyukaimu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kalian bertengkar?" pertanyaan Chaeyeon tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia menggeram kesal pada temannya yang hanya diam. Dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat, Chaeyeon membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar terlentang.

Betapa terkejutnya Chaeyeon ketika melihat Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan airmata yang membuat wajahnya basah.

"ByunBaek! Kenapa menangis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Lelaki mungil itu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu memeluk guling erat.

"Kak Chanyeol jahat! Dia berselingkuh!"

Chaeyeon terpekik saking terkejutnya. Menurutnya dari wajah-wajah Chanyeol, lelaki itu termasuk lelaki yang setia. Belum lagi katanya dia juga menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. "Kau serius, Baek?"

"Aku serius!" Baekhyun berteriak. "Kak Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan laki-laki genit, jelek dan jahat!"

Chaeyeon menutup matanya lalu menepuk keningnya setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka keras dari depan. Mata bulatnya menatap sang sepupu yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Keningnya berkerut, bingung dengan sikap aneh sepupunya.

"Aw!"

Teriak Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring saat kepalanya dipukul dengan keras oleh sepupunya itu.

" _Yak!_ Apa-apaan?!"

"Kau itu bisa tidak berhenti menggangu Baekhyun?!"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Baekhyun sudah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah, kau tau?!" Chaeyeon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia melirik sinis kearah Kyungsoo

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. "Benarkah?" dengusan keluar dari bibirnya setelah melihat Chaeyeon yang mengangguk. "Dasar anak manja."

"Ini semua _kan_ karenamu!" dengan gemas, Chaeyeon mencubit lengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang berteriak kesakitan. "Pokoknya kau harus meminta maaf!"

Kyungsoo mengorek lubang telingganya dengan kelingkingnya lalu mengangguk malas. Mengiyakan ucapan sepupu bawelnya itu.

.

Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai dirumahnya dibuat kaget ketika Baekbeom menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya, ia harus merasakan denyutan di pipinya karena tonjokkan dari lelaki itu. Belum sempat untuk meringis, Chanyeol ditarik paksa oleh Baekbeom agar ikut kedalam rumahnya.

"Hey, ada apa ini?"

"Adikku tidak mau sekolah, tidak mau makan, tidak mau keluar kamar. Ini semua karenamu!" Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat mendengar ucapan Baekbeom. "Kau harus tanggung jawab, Park!"

Baekbeom melepas genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol saat dia telah sampai mengantarkan Chanyeol didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat kakak perempuan dan ayah-ibu Baekhyun menelan liurnya bulat-bulat. Ia tersenyum canggung lalu membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan salam.

"Chanyeol, tolonglah. Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya dan terus menangis meneriakkan namamu. Kami sudah memangilnya, namun dia mengusir kami."

Chanyeol terlihat resah mendengar ucapan mama byun. Ia mengelus pundak mama byun lalu berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia berdeham pelan, lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Baekhyun?"

"PERGI!"

Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali mengetuk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pintu.

"Ini aku Chanyeol. Tolong buka pintunya, Baekki."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari, kemudian sebuah suara 'click'tanda kunci yang dibuka terdengar. Lalu langkah kaki berlari itu kembali terdengar. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum. Membayangkan betapa lucunya Baekhyun yang berlari bolak-balik seperti itu.

Chanyeol menoleh pada keluarga Baekhyun, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam kamar si bungsu. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalamnya. Diikuti oleh keempat orang lainnya.

"Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara pelannya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyumnya yang akan merekah karena terlalu senang menatap sosok mungil yang tengah tidur membelakanginya. Chanyeol duduk dipinggir kasur Baekhyun dan memegang pundak si mungil.

Ia tersenyum pelan saat Baekhyun menepis tangannya, terlihat sangat lucu.

"Baekkie, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Baekkie gak mau dengar kak Chanyeol! Kak Chanyeol jahat!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menatap kearah ibu Baekhyun, namun wanita itu terlihat mendesak dirinya. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol kembali menatap pundak Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

"ByunBaek!" tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berlari lalu masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

Chaeyeon menggigit bibirnya canggung ketika menyadari orang yang berada didalam kamar Baekhyun. Saat melihat pintu rumah Baekhyun yang terbuka, ia memang langsung lari masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam. Karena itu, Chaeyeon membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada orang tua Baekhyun.

Chaeyeon menoleh, mendapati sepupunya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia kembali mendekat pada kyungsoo, menarik tanagn sepupunya itu agar mendekat pada kasur Baekhyun.

"A-aku disini membawa pembuat kericuhan ini!" Chaeyeon menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo cepat minta maaf!"

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. "Kyungsoo?"

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia berdeham pelan. "Baekhyun... Aku minta maaf. Kau salah paham."

"Tidak, tidak! Kak Kyungsoo selalu jahat!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan pada guling, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya acak, bermaksud mengusir Kyungsoo. Namun tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang tak asing baginya, Baekhyun terdiam menyadari Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

Lelaki mungil itu kembali menarik tangannya, memalu.

"Aku tidak jahat. Aku hanya... Senang membuatmu merajuk."

"Lalu apalagi kalau bukan jahat namanya?! Kak Kyungsoo suka dengan kak Chanyeol _'kan_?!"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya lalu tertawa. Tidak mempedulikan orang lain yang menatapnya aneh. Ketika Chaeyeon menginjak kakinya, Kyungsoo baru menghentikan tawanya.

Jarinya Kyungsoo bawa untuk menyeka airmatanya yang keluar saat tertawa tadi. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai lelaki yang selalu _galau_ ketika tidak dapat bertemu kekasih bocahnya."

"Baekki bukan bocah! Baekki sudah dewasa!"

"Mana ada orang dewasa yang merajuk seperti ini."

 **BUK**

Baekhyun melemparkan guling yang dipeluknya kearah Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu mundur dua langkah dan terkejut. Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Kak Chanyeol, lihat. Kak Kyungsoo jahat!" adunya.

Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya, menahan dirinya agar tidak menerjang Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil lelaki didepannya kedalam dekapannya. Setelah menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Baekkie sudah tidak salah paham lagi, _kan_?"

Si mungil menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jemarinya. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu memasukkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap yang lebih tinggi. "Kak Chanyeol benar-benar _galau_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik keluarga Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kak Chanyeol benar-benar memikirkan Baekkie?"

Chanyeol masih tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap. Membuat Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya lalu tersenyum lebar."

"Jadi kak Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekkie?"

"Aku mencintai Baekkie."

Pekikan senang terdengar dari si mungil. Baekhyun melompat senang, duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Kak Chanyeol, Baekkie senang sekali!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya sekilas pada bibir Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memalu senang, Chanyeol yang mendapatkan 'serangan' mendadak dari Baekhyun hanya dapat mematung dengan mata yang membulat.

Lain lagi dengan Chaeyeon dan Kyungsoo yang menatap malas pada Baekhyun, Jessica yang ikut malu dengan tingkah anaknya dan ketiga 'perisai' Baekhyun yang memekik heboh.

"Ya Tuhan, bibir anakku sudah tidak perawan!"

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini *sujud syukur* sedihnya gak ketemu dedek baekkie sama kak Chanyeol lagi kkk._

 _Oke gak tau harus ngomong apa disini. Mungkin pada ngerasa ini kecepetan atau apa. Tapi emang niatnya begini sih kkk ff ini Cuma ff ringan yang super fluffy khusus buat ChanBaek. Sifat gemesin Baekhyun yang gak bisa ditolak sama Chanyeol. Jadi semoga kalian puas ya~_

 _Dan terima kasih banyaj buat yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampe sekarang. Atau yang baru nemu ff ini juga. Makasih banyak udah baca ff Seulla~ apalagi sampe review, fave dan follow! Luv you all *tebar lope*_

 _Dan karena ff ini udah selesai, berarti saudaranya alias bunnybtm juga mau final kkk~ buat yang kemarin nyangkanya udah end samoe marah-marah, seulla minta maaf ya hehe :v_

 _Sampe sini aja, goodbye~_


End file.
